Compte à rebours
by Liim
Summary: Une relation Professeur/élève est un pari risqué mais le compte à rebours est lancé. Combien de temps leur amour restera t il secret ? YAOI! Homophobes cette fiction n'est pas pour vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: à Oda Eiichiro

** Couple principal** : Marco x Ace

**Genre** : UA Schoolfic Romance

* * *

Des bruits de draps froissés et de soupirs se faisaient entendre partout dans la chambre. En cette matinée d'avril, de timides rayons de soleil baignaient la pièce d'une douce lumière et réchauffaient les deux corps amoureusement enlacés, alors qu'une légère brise printanière s'immisçait depuis une petite fenêtre restée entrouverte, faisant voleter le rideau belge puis s'engouffra sournoisement sous les draps blancs faisant frissonner un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Tu as froid ? »

Le murmure d'une voix rauque légèrement soucieuse brisa le silence. Devant l'absence de réponse, l'homme se redressa prenant appui sur ses coudes, délogeant par la même occasion le jeune homme brun à moitié étendu sur lui. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de mécontentement faisant sourire son amant qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« On devrait se lever, midi est déjà passé »

« Hum…Pas envie … J'suis bien là »

La voix encore engourdie par le sommeil, le jeune brun profitait de l'étreinte chaleureuse des bras de son amant et espérait ce rendormir rapidement, logeant sa tête au creux de cou. Les premières notes de « Time is running out » se firent entendre soutirant un soupire désespéré ainsi qu'un « Marco te lève pas » capricieux au plus jeune alors que son amant quittait déjà le lit pour décrocher son téléphone. Passant négligemment la main dans ses cheveux blonds rassemblé en coiffure au combien originale, ledit Marco accorda un sourire désolé à son amant avant de décrocher et de commencer sans entrain une conversation avec son interlocuteur.

Dérangé par la soudaine absence de chaleur et de nouveaux frisons engendrés par un nouveau courant d'air, le jeune brun daigna s'assoir et ouvrir les yeux non sans ruminé des insultes sur l'imbécile qui osait les déranger de si bonne heure. Son regard caressa avec lenteur la silhouette de son amant, se délectant de la vue de ce corps parfait ne portant qu'un boxer noir mettant parfaitement en valeur sa peau légèrement doré par le soleil. Le blond dégageait une aura mature et apaisante, on devinait difficilement qu'il avait déjà trente-cinq ans. Après une inspection méticuleuse son regard finit par rencontrer celui vaguement amusé de Marco .Pris en faute il lui répondit par un sourire, de ce que vous accorde avec malice les enfants prient en faute d'une quelconque bêtise. Après un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres Marco partit vers la salle de bain adjacente tout en terminant sa conversation téléphonique, alors qu'Ace reconnu le ricanement de leur ami Satch depuis l'appareil.

Il retint difficilement un rire lorsqu'il vit la porte se refermer sur le dos de son amant, les marques de griffures qui commençaient déjà cicatriser lui rappelèrent la nuit torride et le délicieux réveil auquel il avait eu droit. Bien décidé à paresser au lit, la douleur lacillante au bas du dos l'y incitant fortement il s'enroula dans les couvertures s'enivrant au passage de l'odeur de Marco encore présente. Somnolant il ne fit pas attention au bruissement qu'émit la porte ni au faible bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient du lit. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement et sourit au doux contact des lèvres posées sur sa joue.

« Aller Ace lèves toi je vais préparer le déjeuner »

Ace se redressa difficilement mais retint le bras de Marco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, après lui avoir volé un baiser il fila vers la salle de bain, nota à regret que le blond avait enfilé un bas de jogging noir et une veste mauve qu'il gardait ouverte.

Après une toilette rapide et avoir enfilé un pantacourt et un marcel blanc il retrouva son amant dans la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce il fit accueillit par une délicieuse odeur d'un _full breakfast. _Les toasts, le beurre, la confiture, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé fumante étaient déjà disposé sur la table , alors que Marco une tasse de café à la main surveillait la cuisson des œufs au plat et du bacon. Ace enlaça amoureusement son amant et posa la tête au creux de son cou.

«C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. On reviendra vite hein Marco ? »

«Oui si ça te fait plaisir. Habituellement je ne viens pratiquement pas ici je loue le chalet la majorité de l'année. Skypiéa est très prisé lors des vacances et des week-ends. Je n'aime pas spécialement cet endroit c'est un peu trop cliché mais je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir d'y passé un week-end tu as besoin de déstresser après tes examens »

« Tu as bien fait … Angel Beach est vraiment magnifique.»

Il reporta son regard sur le magnifique paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre qui surplombait la cuisinière de la cuisine dernier cri. Un paysage digne de ceux enviromant les hôtels cinq étoiles des catalogues touristiques. Autour du chalet, la végétation s'épaissie progressivement et doucement; les cocotiers et autres arbres tropicaux s'élancent vers le ciel et fournissent une ombre bienvenue, une plage de sable fin et clair ou s'échouent tranquillement les vagues scintillantes de l'océan aux nuances bleus turquoises, le calme et la sérénité d'avril laisseront bientôt place à l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse qu'apportera l'été.

Le déjeuner fut rapidement servi, la cuisine n'était pas extraordinaire, bien sûr du point de vu des deux amants rien ne valait la cuisine de leur ami Satch ou encore celle des cuistots du restaurant Baratier mais Ace mangea avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Dans très peu de temps ce week-end de rêve prendrait fin et ils devraient retourner à l'Université. Il devrait feindre l'indifférence lorsqu'ils se croiseraient sur le campus, se garder d'intervenir si l'un ou l'autre se ferait ouvertement draguer. Ils ne pourraient exprimer que de brefs instants leur amour et devraient rester prudents. Pourtant ces instants aussi brefs que grisants ou l'adrénaline accélérait leur rythme cardiaque, ou l'interdit ajoutait du piment à leur amour et parfois quand l'occasion se présenté à leur ébats, ces moments bien qu'unique et intense ne leur suffisait plus. Leur amour devenait de plus en plus difficile à garder secret pourtant c'était une nécessité. Ils imaginaient sans peine le chaos qui surviendrait s'ils s'exposaient ouvertement, la presse à scandale s'en donnerait à cœur joie, ils voyaient déjà leur photos dans tous les magazines peoples, les paparazzis devant les portes de l'université. Oui ce serait un scoop en or, une situation unique, un amour inédit, celui d'un professeur de Marijoa : la plus prestigieuse université du pays et du fils du plus grand homme d'affaire de tous les temps alors ils se devaient d'être prudent.

_Mais même s'il l'on est prudent ne dit-on pas qu'un accident est si vite arrivé ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à** **hinukoi ,Gold et à Marine pour vos reviews.  
**_

* * *

_**Petite précision**__** : dans cette fiction Roger et Dragon sont les fils de Garp . Sabo est vivant et a le même âge qu'Ace ,il a était adopté très jeune par Gold D Roger et sa femme Portgas D Rouge suite au décès accidentel de ses parents, Rouge étant sa marraine et dernière parente encore en vie. Luffy vit également avec eux, Dragon étant un homme politique très occupé il a confié la garde de son fils à son père qui à lui-même confié Luffy à Dadan .Dadan quant à elle est la gouvernante qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres pendant l'éducation des trois bambins.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Plusieurs élèves étaient avachis sur leur table, plus ou moins discrètement, le regard hagard et le cerveau engourdi à la limite du sommeil. M. Drake, professeur de neurologie parlait à n'en plus finir, à peine conscient de provoquer chez ses élèves une somnolence générale. Ace soupira, Angel beach lui manquait déjà son week-end à Skypiéa avait été vraiment sublime, sans grand espoir il jeta un coup d'œil à sa monte et retint difficilement un gémissement d'exaspération, ce supplice durerait encore quarante longues minutes. Il s'endormirait sans doute avant la fin du cours, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère assis non loin de lui. Sabo, une expression ennuyée sur le visage semblait également lutter contre le sommeil tout en prenant des notes. Au moins s'il s'endormait -ce qui ne serai tardait- il pourrait reprendre les cours de son frère.

« Ace si tu continues de dormir Mrs Whitey Bay va te devancer et risque de déjeuner avec « ton » Marco »

L'effet fut immédiat, une fois la phrase murmurée à l'oreille de son frère, Sabo le vit se relever d'un bon. Lui manipulateur ? Pas du tout ...

Ace grogna, depuis que son frère était au courant de sa liaison avec Marco il prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre dingue. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres Sabo s'était déjà levé de sa chaise pas le moins du monde touché par le regard noir d'Ace.

« Pff cette sorcière en serai bien capable c'est fou ce qu'elle est tenace … »

Rien que de l'idée de voir son professeur d'anglais tourner autour de Son Marco le faisait bouillir de colère. Il devait bien avouer que Mrs Whitey Bay était une splendide jeune femme, de longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés encadraient un visage aux traits fins et sublimaient son corps mince et élancé aux courbes généreuses.

Elle faisait tourner les têtes de nombreux étudiants, captivait tous les regards, avait de nombreux hommes à ses pieds. Ace avait bien compris qu'en parfaite séductrice, elle adorait voir plier les hommes sous son charme. Malgré que Marco lui ait avoir qu'il voyait déjà quelqu'un, tenace et ambitieuse cette femme fatale ne se laissait pas décourager pour autant bien décidée à conquérir le cœur du beau professeur de psychologie. C'est en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, l'autre étant que contrariée de voir un aussi beau jeune homme insensible à sa beauté montré quelque peu une certaine animosité à son égard Mrs Whitey Bay se montraient étonnement gentille et attentionnée à son égard pour son plus grand malheur. Certains de ces camarades jalousaient d'ailleurs fortement l'attention si particulière que leur charmante professeur lui portait alors que Sabo lui s'en amusait grandement. Après le cours de M. Drake celui de la sublime Mrs Whitey Bay, affectueusement surnommée "La sorcière" par les deux Portgas, était l'une des pires tortures qu'il puisse exister. Ace s'était d'ailleurs sérieusement demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Dadan ou à son grand père pour que Dieu lui en veuille autant.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils sortirent de classe et se séparèrent au croisement d'un corridor. Le lundi Ace déjeunait avec Marco en dehors du campus dans café/restaurant au travaillait Satch alors que Sabo n'aurai sa pause que l'heure prochaine, après son cours de sciences politiques. Ace se doutait que son frère déjeunerait en compagnie de la jolie Margaret, une connaissance de Luffy, qu'ils avaient agréablement surpris de retrouver à Marijoa au début d'année.

En déambulant dans le labyrinthe de couloirs pour regagner la sortie de l'université, Ace finit par apercevoir son amant en compagnie de l'horripilante Mrs Whitey Bay. Cette dernière portait une robe bleue claire outrageusement courte au décolleté plongeant, qui en faisait salivait plus d'un. Ace pouvait pourtant apercevoir la mine ennuyée de Marco, même s'il était patient le jeu de séduction de sa collègue qu'il supportait depuis maintenant trois mois, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Il sourit, de là où il était Marco ne devait pas le voir et sortit son portable. Ses doigts pianotèrent habillement les touches de son portable le message « Mon amour débarrasse toi vite de cette sorcière, et rejoint moi au Mobidick je pars devant à tout de suite » fut rapidement envoyé. Il vit son amant regarder son téléphone un sourire amusé aux lèvres et feint l'indifférence en passant devant eux n'accordant qu'un poli bonjour à ses professeurs.

Ace sortit rapidement de l'université pour rejoindre le café/restaurant au travaillait son meilleur ami. Il avait fait la connaissance de Satch par hasard près de deux ans auparavant, le jour de l'anniversaire de Conis une amie d'enfance, dont ils avaient célébré en famille les dix-huit ans au Baratier. Après la fête il avait discuté avec Sanji l'un des meilleurs ami de son petit frère qui était également le petit fils du patron, le renommé Zeff aux pieds rouges, l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers du monde, pourtant ce dernier n'avait pas la folie des grandeurs, et se contentait de son humble navire-restaurent. Sanji lui avait donc présentait Satch un ancien cuistot du Baratier qui était venu leur rendre visite. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus et liés d'amitié.

Ace arriva très vite devant le restaurant de son ami, le Mobidick est un lieu exceptionnel et convivial, avec une vue panoramique sur le port et la vieille ville, il y règne une atmosphère calme et chaleureuse, de nombreux clients viennent, seul, en famille ou entre amis, pour se restaurer et apprécier un instant de détente. Une fois entré dans le restaurant il fut chaleureusement accueilli par les employés et les habitués, il fut ensuite conduit dans une pièce isolée à l'abri des regards indiscrets située au second étage donnant vue sur un magnifique aquarium ou nageait sereinement différentes espèces de poissons tropicaux aux couleurs chatoyantes. La pièce était lumineuse et chaleureuse, la décoration moderne restait simple et élégante, elle accueillait rarement les clients à l'heure du déjeuner, les réservations se faisant surtout le soir pour des diners d'affaires, pour des anniversaires ou encore les rendez-vous en amoureux marquant une date importante. Satch leur laissait donc la salle à l'heure du déjeuner le lundi et le jeudi et en profitait pour venir discuter avec eux. Ace étudia la carte posée au centre de la table, le menu avait récemment changé pour fournir un menu saisonnier, les plats plus sophistiqués et raffinés que ceux présentés à l'étage inférieur restait tout de même à des prix accessibles. Ace sursauta légèrement surpris d'une soudaine pression sur ses épaules, il abandonna la carte et sourit au doux contact des lèvres effleurant sa nuque, Marco était enfin arrivé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi de ce soit son amant lui vola un baiser, pour ensuite s'assoir face à lui. Ils discutèrent brièvement de leur mâtiné, avant que Satch n'arrive avec leur repas : une salade à la parisienne et le plat du jour : des tagliatelles à la carbonara. Une fois le repas terminé Marco dut repartir, il paya néanmoins l'addition malgré les protestations de son amant. Ace quant à lui bavarda encore une trentaine de minutes avec Satch, mangeant par la même occasion une coupe iceberg, avant de quitter le restaurant, pour rejoindre le cours de l'exaspérante Mrs Whitey Bay.

Sur le chemin du retour il reçut un texto de son petit frère, Luffy curieux de savoir si son week-end s'était bien déroulé espérait passer le week-end prochain avec lui et peut-être aller au Grand Line, un nightclub très réputé dont son père était actionnaire. Un sourire naquis sur ces lèvres, Grand Line s'était précisément l'endroit où avait débuté sa relation amoureuse avec Marco.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée de ce long moment d'attente mais la batterie de mon ordi a lâché la veille de mon départ pour l'Espagne je comptais poster avant de partir mais je n'ai pas pu. Shayll et Gold D. Asuna merci pour vos rewievs comme promis ce chapitre contient un lemon ^^ ( même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour les écrire ,je préfère les lire X3 ) . Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette fiction, les prochains postes risquent d'être aléatoires au cours des prochaines semaines.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture et désolée pour la mise en page ( elle me donne vraiment envie de pleurer T_T ).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ace regagna l'université et se dirigea paresseusement vers la salle où aurait lieu son nouveau supplice, le cours de cette insupportable « sorcière » qu'était Mrs Whitey Bay. En ce début après-midi d'avril une douce brise printanière faisait s'envoler et virevoltait les pétales des cerisiers japonais des jardins de Marijoa et offrait un paysage magnifique. Sans entrain il quitta l'allée extérieure pour rejoindre l'un des nombreux corridors du bâtiment.

Comme il s'en doutait Sabo était en compagnie de Margaret, une fois qu'il les ait rejoints la jeune femme le salua chaleureusement. Margaret était très belle, ses cheveux blonds coupés plutôt courts et quelque peu indisciplinés affinaient les traits de son visage et sublimaient la couleur claire de ses yeux. D'un naturel sociable, optimiste et digne de confiance, elle s'était vite liée d'amitié avec les deux Portgas après que Luffy les ait présentés. Elle semblait également avoir un faible pour Sabo, Ace avait parfois surprit les coups d'œil furtifs qu'elle lançait à son frère quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné ainsi que les adorables rougeurs qui se peignaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle était prise en faute.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours de Mrs Whitey Bay mais n'y parvient pas, le texto de Luffy l'avait rendu songeur. Les souvenirs de cette soirée à Grand Line resurgirent d'un coup et il ne put les chasser.

Après avoir achevé une semaine de partiels assez importants peu de temps avant les vacances de Décembre, Ace et Sabo avaient décidés de se rendre à Grand Line pour se divertir, n'ayant pas cours le samedi ils étaient bien décidés à profiter un maximum de leur soirée.

Une tignasse rousse avait attiré son attention près du bar, Shanks le patron de l'établissement mais également un ami proche de son père. Il le considérait d'ailleurs comme un membre de sa famille, et avait un profond respect pour lui depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Luffy au détriment de son bras gauche. Il s'avança vers lui dans l'intention de le saluer mais se figea à mi-chemin. Stupéfait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, à quelques mètres de lui, en compagnie du rouquin se trouvait son professeur de psychologie. Il était méconnaissable, la seule preuve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Marco Le Phénix était son inimitable coiffure. Lui qui était habillé de façon si conventionnelle d'habitude détonnait grandement avec son look rock actuel, des conserves noires montantes, un jeans noir déchiré par endroit et une chemise à courtes manches bordeaux dévoilant ses abdominaux finement musclés ainsi qu'un surprenant tatouage tribal qui ornait son ventre. Même si Ace avait déjà remarqué le charme naturel de son professeur il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi séduisant, il comprit mieux l'adoration que certaines étudiantes lui portaient.

Il les avait ensuite rejoint, et avait bu et bavardé avec eux. Il avait retrouvé le caractère calme et posé de son professeur bien qu'il fut mis à rude épreuve Shanks semblait grandement s'amuser à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Cette situation avait bizarrement plu à Ace, voir le visage habituellement impassible du blond changeait pour une moue agacée, l'intriguait et c'est avec un sourire espiègle et narquois qu'il prit le partit du rouquin au grand dam de son professeur. Par la suite tout avait dérapé suite à une plaisanterie de Shanks qui avait fortement exaspéré Marco.

«Shanks ! Occupes-toi de ce qui te regardes »

« Oh ! Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? »

La voix et la moue faussement chagrinée d'Ace firent rire Shanks avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Marco lui soupira, ce sale rouquin avait un don pour le mettre dans des situations agaçantes ou embarrassantes. Connaissant le tempérament joueur et vu le sourire énigmatique de son élève, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait en tête ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'apprêtait à finir sa boisson mais une main saisie son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Il adressa un regard septique à son élève, ce dernier après avoir fini son Blue Monday s'empara de son verre. Ace vida d'une traite le restant du Mai Tai puis l'entraina sur la piste de dance et commença à danser. L'atmosphère avait brusquement changeait, se faisant plus lourde et sensuelle. Ace put apercevoir un instant le regard à la fois mi- stupéfait mi- amusé de son frère mais n'en tint pas rigueur, la seule chose qui comptait était l'étrange sensation qui lui grisait son corps à chacun de ses mouvements. Sous le tempo oriental de la chanson il se frottait lascivement conte le corps du blond, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et bougeait les hanches de façon suggestive. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres quand il sentit la poigne de son professeur de refermait sur ses hanches alors qu'il se prêtait au jeu. Un murmure rauque parvient aux oreilles du brun.

« Arrêtes gamin ne joue pas avec le feu »

L'avertissement le fit sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque par inadvertance ses fesses frôlèrent l'érection naissante du blond lui arrachant un grognement d'envie. Les accords changèrent laissant place à une autre chanson toute aussi "chaude" et Marco se jura de tuer Shanks.

Ace n'avait jamais était aussi aguicheur que ce soir-là. D'habitude il ne devait pas fournir beaucoup d'effort pour avoir quelqu'un dans son lit. Les femmes le résister pas à son charme et les hommes finissaient par céder. Mais là c'était différent, pour une raison qu'il ignorait il désirait le séduire, le voir craquer, l'avoir rien que pour lui. La danse avait fini par être à la limite de l'indécence. L'ambiance s'était sensiblement réchauffer. Marco jugea que s'en était suffisant il attira Ace en dehors de l'ambiance étouffante du nightclub et des fortes sonorités qui se répercutaient dans la rue.

Une fois dehors, aucun d'entre eux ne prêta attention à la morsure du froid de Décembre qui fit insouciamment frissonner leur peau. Ace commença fougueux qu'ils durent rompre les joues rougies et haletant du manque d'oxygène.

« Tu es sur de ne pas le regretter après »

Marco planta son regard dans celui brumeux de son élève. Il pouvait l'envie et une si grande détermination qu'il en aurait pu être déstabilisé. Le brun recommença a se frottait lascivement contre lui faisant se rencontrer leur érection à travers leur vêtements. Il gémit un "Marco je te veux" contre son cou puis se laissa entraîner dans la voiture de son professeur. Le trajet fut rapide, la Volvo noire zigzaguait avec aisance sur la route sans ce préoccupée de la circulation beaucoup plus fluide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes interminables pour les deux hommes ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement du blond.

Ils abandonnèrent leur chaussures dans l'entrée et rejoignirent rapidement l'étage de duplex, Ace se laissait guider jusqu'à la chambre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres pièces. Ses mains caressaient le ventre de son vis-à-vis, puis remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules musclées pour les découvrir de la chemise bordeaux qui s'échoua à terre bien vite accompagnée de la sienne qui rejoignit le sol en un léger froissement de tissu. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent imperceptiblement alors que leurs lèvres se découvraient et qu'une langue plus téméraire venait taquiner sa compagne. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire qui avait fait le premier pas et provoqué ce baiser plus charnel mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ace fini par heurter le bord du lit et s'y laissa tomber, les joues rougies et les yeux embrumés par l'envie il offrait un spectacle magnifique. Un feu ardent semblait bruler dans son ventre et bien vite de simples caresses et de fougueux baisers ne lui suffirent plus, Marco lui procurait un plaisir nouveau et enivrant. Le reste de leurs vêtements devenus gênants fut bientôt balancer et rejoignit le sol en un bruit sourd. Un long gémissement franchit les lèvres d'Ace lorsque son amant saisit son membre pour le masturber lentement. Les mouvements étaient lents et calculés. Il se mordit violement la lèvre pour ne gémir trop fort. Il se sentait devenir fiévreux, les mains du blond se promenaient sur son corps, s'arrêtant avec insistance sur ses tétons. Marco avait délaissé sa bouche pour venir suçoter son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant. Ses mains palpaient avec envie ses fesses alors qu'il sentait son membre douloureusement dressé frôler sa peau. Le blond tendit la main et ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir une boite de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Le plus jeune sourit, il avait fait des tests quelques semaines plus tôt et n'avait aucune maladie, néanmoins il préférait rester prudent. La préparation fut rapide, Ace ne ressentit presque aucune douleur, à présent leurs corps ondulaient d'une cadence sensuelle et mesurée qui ne leur suffit bientôt plus. Le blond commença des vas et viens de plus en plus brutaux et avides voulant se gorger des cris de plaisir de son amant. Ce dernier s'abandonnait au plaisir procurait par la sensation des coups au rythme effréné et brutal heurtant rudement sa prostate. Dans un dernier cri plus rauque que les autres, ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme au même instant.

« Ace écoute… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres du brun s'étaient déjà plaquées sur les siennes et une langue taquine demanda timidement l'accès. Il céda rapidement et se laissa emporter dans un baiser passionné.

« Prends-moi encore Marco »

La plainte rauque et presque suppliante résonna à ses oreilles, les joues rougies la respiration encore haletante, Ace semblait parfaitement représenter ce qu'était la luxure. La litanie de soupire , les murmures aguicheurs finirent de convaincre l'enseignant. De nouveaux cris résonnèrent, entrecoupés de soupires ,« plus vite », « plus fort » devenant de plus en plus aigus, ainsi que des « Oh Marco » plaintifs retentirent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

Un faible gémissement signe avant-coureur d'un réveil imminent retentit dans la chambre. Ace tenta de se levait mais une forte douleur au bas du dos l'en dissuada, il se laissa retombait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre, la pièce était conviviale dans les tons beiges marrons et bleus et la décoration peut être trop simple. Il n'y avait aucun cadre, aucune photo rien de trop personnel qui aurai pu le renseigner sur Marco. Il regarda avec étonnement l'heure indiquer sur le radioréveil de la table de chevet : 14h12. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever mais l'effet ne fut guère plus concluant qu'au premier. Il soupira, il avait passé une nuit très agréable mais se serai bien passé des douleurs matinales. Il attrapa son portable tombé de la poche de son jeans lorsqu' il l'avait balancé et constata sans grand étonnement plusieurs messages de Sabo, Luffy mais fut plus surpris et réjoui par celui de Conis. Il s'apprêtait à y répondre mais Marco entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'un simple pantalon de jogging noir, une serviette autour du cou les cheveux encore mouillés. Le brun supposa qu'il devait s'être réveillé peu de temps avant lui.

« Enfin réveillé »

Ace grimaça et souffla un « j'arrive pas à me lever » qui fit rire le propriétaire des lieux, ce dernier vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Ace fit une moue contrariée en réponse, c'est vrai qu'il avait agi sans se poser de questions pourtant bien contient qu'il y aurait des conséquences mais bizarrement il ne voulait pas y penser même pas maintenant alors que son professeur attendait une réponse.

« Assumer, j'ai pour principe de vivre sans regrets peu importe mes choix »

Le ton était net, sans hésitations, il avait agi sachant pertinemment qu'il y aurait des conséquences, mais appréhender tout de même la réaction de son professeur. Le blond faisait preuve de calme, il dut cependant ressentir le malaise de son élève, il lui adressa un sourire. Aucun d'eux ne semblait regretter et sembler avoir apprécié la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Le brun sans s'en rendre compte, pinça ses lèvres en une moue hésitante, il avait apprécié la nuit précédente un peu trop peut-être. Marco remarqua l'expression contrariée du plus jeune, il se doutait que si ce gamin était encore ici s'était qu'il ne devait pas le laisser indifférent, chose réciproque d'ailleurs, mais il savait la situation délicate. Une relation professeur /élève était toujours mal vu, et bien que l'homosexualité ne soit plus taboo, le peu d'ouverture d'esprit dont pouvait faire preuve certaines personnes était problématique, de plus le blond n'ignorait pas qu'Ace était le fils de Gold D Roger le plus grand homme d'affaire du pays, même si ce dernier avait étrangement réussi à préserver sa famille des médias. Dans un sens tenter de faire évoluer leur relation tout en la gardant secrète était un pari risqué mais tout deux accepté de le relever.

_Lors de cet après-midi d'hiver ou les premiers flocons de neiges commençaient à couvrir la ville d'un doux manteau blanc, bien à l'abri dans la chambre à l'ambiance paisible et aux couleurs doucereuses un compte à rebours s'était enclenché. _

« Ace… Ace »

Un coup de coude brutal dans les côtes le fit revenir à la réalité, il s'apprêtait à foudroyer Sabo du regard mais un nouvel appel de son professeur l'en empêcha. Trop emporté par ces souvenirs il n'avait pas prêté attention au cours de Mrs. Whitey Bay qui semblait vouloir l'interroger et face au manque de réaction de son élève s'était rapprochée visiblement soucieuse.

« Are you ok Ace ? »

« Sorry Mrs. It's nothing I just have little headache»

Mrs. Whitey Bay s'était légèrement penchée en avant lui exposant par la même occasion le décoller plongeant de sa robe, cette vue et la gêne due à ces précédents souvenirs le firent rougir. Quelque peu septique, la jeune femme sembla se contenter de cette réponse, savourant au passage la moue absolument craquante d'aborder son élève et continua son cours. Ace soupira et regarda sa montre, plus qu'un quart d'heure à tenir avant que ce supplice ne se finisse, le lundi était sa journée la plus pénible mais heureusement la plus courte, le reste de la semaine serait surement plus tranquille.

* * *

_**Petit Ps**_ pour une webmiss qui se reconnaitra peut être : oui oui un jour j'écrirais sur le couple Sanji/Sabo mais pas pour cette fiction ^^ D'ailleurs si quelqu'un a déjà écrit ou lu une fiction ou un Os sur ce couple je serais curieuse de le lire.


End file.
